


What If?'s

by StriderSpider01



Series: Danganronpa V3 Spider-Man AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StriderSpider01/pseuds/StriderSpider01
Summary: There are an infinte amount of alternative universes. Each varying in different ways. This universes may be very similar or very different from universes you've seen before. Why don't you take a look?(What If stories based of Danganronpa V3.1: Justice Vs Despair





	What If?'s

**Author's Note:**

> These stories don't reflect what will or won't appear in the main story

It was over, I had failed. Rantaro was dead, and Kaede was found guilty for murder. I had been zoned out, trying to comprehend what had happened. I ended up just voting for myself. I think Kaito tried to say something to me, but I couldn’t hear him. All I could think about how much of a mess up I was. With all my abilities I was powerless to save what I care about, that feeling felt familiar. Kaede was crying and yet somehow she was still smiling. Is this really how this really ends, Kaede dying, the killing game starting. Everything felt pointless, no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I can’t do anything right. 

‘No...No I refuse to just stand here and let more people die because of me!’

Monokuma pulled out a javel, and slammed down on a button, the phrase “KAEDE AKAMATSU HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY, TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!” played across several monitors in the trial room

‘Danger!’

Everything went into slow-motion, as a collar shot from the ceiling right at Kaede. My body moved on it’s as I raced towards Kaede.

‘I DON’T CARE IF I DIE, I’M GOING TO SAVE HER!’ 

I grabbed onto Kaede shoe as the collar fastened across her neck and quickly pulled her upwards through the ceiling taking me along with her. Nobody was able to react to me until I was already gone.

“Eric, what are you doing?!” Shuichi yelled.

As I was pulled out of the ceiling, the shoe I was holding on slipped off and I fell towards the ground, flipping mid air and landing on my feet. I looked around me to see a giant grand piano and a crowd of Monokumas. 

In the middle a Monkuma dressed like a composer stood on a mini-stage.

‘How the in the world did they set this up! Nevermind that, where’s Kaede?!’

As if to answer my question Kaede fell from the sky holding down her skirt, as she landed on one of the large piano keys. The composer Monokuma began to laugh as Kaede just...sat there.

‘What is she doing why isn’t she running?!’

However Kaede was lifted into the air by the collar, with the Monokubs using a pulley like device to raise her up.

“No!” I yelled running into the crowd of Monokumas. I bolted past a few before they all began attacking me. I jumped over one Monokuma trying to tackle me, and punched another one in the face; killing it. The composer began composing with the Monokubs using Kaede’s body to play notes. I grabbed one of the Monokumas by it’s arm and swung it around in a circle before chucking it intro several more, causing a bowling pin effect.

‘I need to hurry, at this rate Kaede’s going to be choked out or her neck is going to snapp by the constant movement’

My thoughts were interrupted as one Monokuma sliced at me with it’s razor sharp claws. I ducked under it’s attack and swept it’s leg.

‘I can’t worry about fighting these guys, Kaede’s my only propriety’ 

I made a break dash towards Kaede, sprinting as fast as I could, and ignoring the attacks from the Monokumas. I managed to make my way to the piano, and quickly began to crawling up it’s leg.

‘C’mon, C’mon! Sticky powers don’t fail me now!’

I finally made my way to the top of the piano. Kaede looked to be still breathing, I jumped onto the wire attached and grabbed hold of the collar, trying to force it off.

“hhhaaaAAAA!” I screamed with all might.

The metal collar shattered into pieces, and Kaede and I fell onto one of the piano keys. Kaede was...alive.

“...Eric?” Kaede said weakily.

“Don’t worry I’m going to get you out of here” I tried to reassure her.

‘Danger!’ 

I didn’t notice before but the piano lid had several spikes underneath, which was now begin to fall on top of us.

“Hang on!” I yelled as I picked up Kaede in the bridal position.

I down the piano keys, jumping off the ledge millisecond before we were impaled by the giant spikes. 

*SPLAT

‘Good News: We weren’t killed by the spikes, Bad News: We were about to fall to our deaths’

Me and Kaede were tumbling through the air, as I tried to re correct us so that Kaede would land on me. Even if I died it would be worth it. I landed on my feet with a ‘THUMP.’ 

‘What? I’m completely fine! Thank god for you mysterious super powers!’

However we now had a new threat the army of Monokumas. They didn’t look too happy I interrupted their entertainment.

“Sorry guys, but I prefer modern music than all this old stuff” I joked.

They are charged at me at once,  _ good. _ I used this opportunity jump on their heads and dodge their attacks. One Monokuma got a lucky hit in, casing me to trip, and drop Kaede on the floor.

“Oof...uhhhh...Kaede!”

A Monokuma lunged at Kaede will it’s claws out, hoping to land a fatal blow. I quickly jumped in front of Kaede trading blows before he could turn Kaede into swiss cheese. I quickly pick up Kaede again and run away from the rest of the angry mob of bears.

‘Wait a second, how exactly do I get out of here, I entered from the ceiling’

Ahead I see a viewing screen, where the other students anxiously watching us behind it. It was probably reinforced and would require a large amount of force to break through.

“Okay Kaede, hold on tight!” 

I began to pick up more and more speed, holding Kaede as tight as possible. As I approached, I rammed my elbow into the glass breaking through it.

*CRASH!

I landed on ground, and laid Kaede down, Shuichi rushed to her side.

“Eric! Are you alright?!” Keebo said with concern.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine, but Kaede’s hurt pretty bad” I said walking to a wall to lean on.

“I’m trained in first aid, so I will tend to Kaede’s wounds” Kirumi said calmly.

Kirumi carefully inspected Kaede’s wounds.

“Other than some bruising, I think she’ll be fine” Kirumi stated, “We should still apply bandages and ointment though”

“Phew, that’s a relief” Kaito sighed.

“Kaede are you okay?” Shuichi asked.

“...Shuichi…” Kaede said softly, “...Am I alive?”

“Yeah, you are” Shuichi smiled, “And I’m not going to let anything happen to you again.

“Well that’s too bad” said Monokuma, “Because that girl has been sentenced to punishment so hand her over!”

“No Way!” yelled Kaito, “We’ve let you have your way long enough!”

“Oh well that’s too bad, I guess you’ll all have to die!” Monokuma yelled.

The Exisal jumped into action pointing their guns at us. Although strangely Monokid appeared to be absent.

“Wait a second, where’s Monokid?” asked Monosuke.

“Who’s that some famous person?” Monotaro questioned.

“IT-DOESN’T-MATTER” Monodam spoke up, “GIVE - UP - KAEDE - AKAMATSU - OR - FACE - PUNISHMENT”

‘What now? I’m in no shape to fight these guys. I have to think of something-Ah!’

“The first blood perk!” I shouted.

“What?” said all of the Mono-family.

“Kaede never accepted the first blood perk, but she never outright denied it either” I explain.

“Well, but-”

“And I know you won’t let her go that easily, so how about we make a deal” I continue, “You spare Kaede’s life, but she still remains a participant of the killing game. What do you think? Could be pretty interesting”

“Hmmm, this would be the first time we’ve done something like that” said Monokuma, “And it does seem pretty interesting...Okay I accept!”

“Really? You’re not just planning to just fuck us from behind when we turn around right?” said Miu.

“Of course not, I’m a bear of my word, though I wonder how having a convicted killer will changes this around here” Monokuma and the Monokubs left the trial room.

‘It’s finally over…’ I slid down the wall onto the floor.

“Hey that was really cool what you did back there, super manly” Kaito congratulated me.

“Yes that was most impressive” Kiyo agreed.

“Normally I would flip you for grabbing a girl like that, but I’ll give you a pass for saving Kaede” said Tenko.

“You’ve got some skills, kid” said Ryoma, “Where did you learn to do that?”

“I don’t know, lost my memory remember?” I answer.

“Heh, I bet you give me a good pounding with that strength, ha!” Miu laughed.

“Why would I hit you?” I question.

“Please everyone, both Kaede and Eric need rest” said Keebo, “We can talk about this tomorrow”

“Yes, Kaede needs to be treated a soon as possible” said Kirumi, “Eric, do you have any wounds that need to be treated.”

“No, I’m fine” I sigh, “Just tired”

Gonta carried Kaede to the storage room to bandage her wounds, meanwhile everyone left for the dorms, with Shuichi staying back with me in the field.

“Hey Shuichi, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

All of a sudden I was wrapped in a hug.

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Shuichi cried.

“Ow! Ow! Shuichi that hurts!” I shouted.

“Sorry, I just wanted to say thank you for saving Kaede” Shuichi explained, “I almost lost her, I thought I would never see her again. When the execution started I realised that I needed her. So thank you really.”

“It’s no problem” I smile, “You should go be with her, I’m sure she’d like that”

“Yeah, I will” Shuichi headed for Kaede.

I stood there for awhile looking at the stars. I had done it I saved Kaede, and it was all thanks to my mysterious powers. I felt  _ good _ , real good. It was strange, I almost died today, multiple times in fact. Yet for some reason I feel  _ complete _ . I suddenly felt a small pain in my side. The Monokuma I traded blows with managed to stab me in my side, and the wound was starting to bleed.

‘Wow I didn’t even notice. I guess I should patch that up’

I entered the storage room, where Kirumi had made a makeshift hospital bed, and was currently giving Kaede some painkillers. Kaede herself was in some lighter clothes, and covered in bandages, with Shuichi by her side.

“Ah, Eric do you need treatment as well” Kirumi asked.

“Yeah actually I may have gotten stabbed by Monokuma” I joked.

“I see, Shuichi can you find me some rubbing alcohol?” asked Kirumi.

“Of course” Shuichi went searching the shelfs.

Sat down on the makeshift bed beside Kaede. 

“So how you feeling?” I ask Kaede.

“As about I well as I can right now” Kaede answered.

“I guess that makes sense”

“Hey Eric…”

“Yeah…”

“Thank you” Kaede smiled.

“You’re Welcome” I smiled back.


End file.
